


Better Me, Than You.

by bleedingmigraine



Category: Marvel Infinity War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Reader dies, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: { THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING, DO NOT READ DESCRIPTION IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN AVENGERS INFINITY WAR, THIS WILL SPOIL SOME OF THE MOVIE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. }What if instead of Loki dying at the hand of Thanos, it had been (Y/N) instead.





	Better Me, Than You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be pretty short, simple, and kinda angsty cause I didn't want something to do something long. I just watched Infinity War and I'm still kinda in shock. This really won't follow that particular scene in the movie. Rip.

Loki screamed and thrashed watching Thanos walk towards (Y/N), her body shaking violently in fear as she was surround by the bodies of family, friends, and half of the Asgardian race. While being held down by Thanos's children, Loki panicked even more as Thanos drew near her frail body. Loki pleaded to spare her life, to have them take his instead, after all what good was his if she wasn't in it? 

Loki turned his head to face his brother, who was currently bound and chained in scrap metal of their once - whole - ship. "Why are you just sitting there! For love of Odin do something Thor!" He screamed, blaming his drained and defeated brother for the scene that was about to talk place before both of their eyes. Thanos turned to face Loki before smirking down at the God of Mischief who looked so helpless. "You've taken so many lives by your own hand already, Odinson, rightful king to Jotunheim. You've robbed so many of their loved ones, and now for lying to me you saw suffer the price, of watching me rob yourself of your own loved one."

The colossal alien smiled wickedly, as he bent down, grabbing the small petite Asgardian woman by her throat and lifting her up. Loki and Thor both watched in horror, as Thanos started clenching her windpipe. Both gods attempted to scream, Loki being the only successful one for he didn't have his mouth covered by scrape metal. Thanos's smile grew wider as (Y/N)'s hands flew up to his own giant one, grasping and clawing for him to let go and let her breath. Words attempting to leave her mouth, only one managing to claw its way up her throat to make a sound. "L-Loki." She choked, her lungs burned form the lack of air they desired so. 

"Let her go!" The black haired god screamed, tears forming in his eyes. The (H/C) woman's gazed turned towards him. She gave him a shaky smile as she still fought for air. "B-better me than y-you." She coughed, feeling Thanos's grip get tighter, it was obvious he was drawing this out far longer than he had really needed to as Loki's gaze turned to the ground, defeated. "I l-love y-y-you." was the last thing Loki heard, until he heard a crunch. 

What could only be the sound of someone's neck snapping. 

Loki's head whipped back up to stare into the once bright (E/C) eyes he grew to love, but now were glazed over, no longer filled with life and happiness like he remembered. Only the signs of death. 

Loki screamed as the children of Thanos let him go, and as Thanos himself dropped the lifeless body of (Y/N) to the ground. Loki quickly crawled over to her corpse, placing a shaking hand on her cheek, which were slowly growing cold. He didn't register the sounds of his brother slowly breaking free out of his temporary prison. "I love you (Y/N)" Loki whispered as he sat up, bringing her small body onto his lap as he cradled the corpse, petting her hair. The last thing he heard before he went off into his own little world was the sound of his brother talking to Thanos. 

"You'll die for that."

**Author's Note:**

> God Infinity War left me such as such an emotional mess. I cried like 3 times, When Loki died, when Gamora died, and the ending scene of the movie. I can't wait for part two so I can ball my eyes out again.


End file.
